An Untitled Feeling
by XxBlackAutumxX
Summary: Nanashi is a demon and her heart is broken.The only man she's ever loved was killed 2 yrs ago by a dumb halfbreed.Years later she sees the impossiple,her lover alive?No its Bankotsu,but when he falls for her can he make her love him? R&R updateing
1. Who ar you are my love?

An Untitled Feeling

Chapter 1

Nanashi looked out of her cave and into the snow; she was the next leader of the snow leopard demon tribe. The 250-year-old demon looked about 17 and her eyes told her true age, ice blue with hurt. Her silver hair blew in the light breeze. The other demons in her tribe were worried about their princess; she had been like this since Hiten was killed by InuYasha two years ago. Before that she was always happy and had a cynical since of humor always cracking jokes, that Nanashi was gone now, she was swallowed deep within her grieving heart.

"Nanashi," said one of the elders named Amai "Time has passed child, you must let your love for him go"

"I know" Nanashi replied to the elder's words. Her voice was distant as were her thoughts, her initiation of leadership was tomorrow. Nanashi was not ready for that responsibility, not now at least, she planned in running away that night.

Nanashi smiled at Amai and got up "I'm going to go take a walk" she said and she took a step outside to the snowy world. Though she was bare footed she didn't mind the snow, it was refreshing she had to clear her mind for tonight. There was not room for hesitation. Nanashi held out her palms and felt the snow melt on her warm flesh, the feeling soothed her racing mind to the point of tears. Doute and hesitation was gone, The young demon was ready to leave as soon as the last of her clan fell asleep.

That night Nanashi said her good byes to her close relatives and friends, kissing them gently so not to wake them. Stepping out of the cave and into the fresh snow from that afternoon Nanashi felt a twinge of guilt but she shrugged it off, she had to. Taking on last look and ignoring her burning eyes Nanashi thrust herself onward to outside world away from leadership.

Nanashi had spent two weeks traveling before she realized she was lost. She didn't mind, if she was lost there was no way she couldn'tgo back at all. She made her home in a cave not far from a smallvillage, the village was quite poor and was having trouble with the cold weather. The snow hadn't reached here yet Nanashi noted so the animals still feed on the crops. Nanashi didn't really care for the humans who lived near her but she ate what animals that ate there crops, acting as free pest control the villagers were grateful so they let her stay.

When a day came when snow looked like it was going to fall Nanashi decided to sit outside and wait for the incoming beauty. She spent most the afternoon watching a rabbit run back and forth preparing it's den with brush for the snow soon to come. There was a rush of wind and the rabbit stopped moving and flattened itself to the ground. Soon after the rabbit's actions of hiding Nanashi herd screaming and smelled the sent of blood. It was coming from the small village. Nanashi stood up and started towards the village, she didn't plan on protecting them she really just was curious of who could be killing them.

She reached the village in a matter of minuets but by the time she got there the snow had begun to fall and there were no survivors. but the culprit was still there standing it the middle of the blood bath. She stepped closer so she could get a better look at the attacker, who Nanashi saw made her eyes well up in tears and her heart stop.

"H-Hiten" Nanashi said voice cracking in her growing sobs, looking at the back of what she thought was the man she fell in love with two years ago. The man in front of her was not in fact Hiten he just looked similar from where she saw him.This man did have the same braid, but he had a different weapon and different clothing; the sword was twice the size he was and he was wearing a white kimono with blue armor. He hadn't herd her false identification of him, he was to busy laughing to himself, he had no idea of Nanashi's presents. In her clouding vision the man in front of her was still Hiten.

"Hiten!" Nanashi yelled and ran toward who she thought was her dead lover. He turned only in time for her embrace. This was confusing for him; first being called "Hiten" and now getting hugged by a strange woman he had never met before.

"Hey!" The man yelled as he pushed the confused grieving demon away from his body "Who do you think you are!? Huggin' me like that, wench!" Nanashi was dumbfounded; she had just been pushed away from the only one she loved, let alone called a wench. She shook her head still confused, she had longed to see him for two years. Nanashi's mind was not ready to admit this man was not Hiten.

"B-But Hiten" she stuttered she tried to get close to him again, this time trying to kiss him. Only to be pushed away again she stared at the man dumbfounded tears streaming down her face.

"And _who _is this Hiten guy?" The man yelled and pointing to his chest, "I'm Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven!"

"Ban-Bankotsu?"


	2. My name is Nanashi

Chapter 2

Bankotsu was stunned by the strange woman but he had to admit to himself; though he claimed that he hated demons, this one was exceptionally beautiful. Almost as suddenly as the snow had started, Bankotsu watched helplessly as the demon girl fainted out of shock and stress. He rushed to her, he felt sorry for her . Bankotsu thought to himself, 'I'll nurse her back to health like normal people do' a sly smile spread across his face 'and she might be so grateful she might reward me' In some of his experience with female demons most were there to please and seduce young men, he hoped she wouldn't eat him after that if he helped her. Bankotsu picked the demon up and threw her over his shoulder, put Banryuu on his other and walked into the forest the sly smile still on his face.

When Bankotsu found a place to rest he set the girl down before going to get some water, this was hard considering that the water was pretty much frozen from winter. Once he came back the girl was awake and looking at Banryuu, but that's not what startled him, it was the fact that she was crying. Bankotsu stared at this sight for a minute or two, he hadn't known a demon to cry before. When she noticed that he was there. She stood up quickly "I'm sorry about earlier, you just looked so much like…" Her voice trailed off a bit "Someone I once knew" Bankotsucould see pain in her icey eyes, he suddenly wanted to know about this woman, maybe he didn't want to use her like he was going to. He sat down next to her and offered her the water, she turned it away.

"So, what's your name, you already know mine." Bankotsu said trying to get her to calm down, he din't do well with wemon who were upset. The demon girl looked at him threw silver strands of hair that she quiclt moved out of her face, she had stopped crying.

"I'm Nanashi of the snow leopard demon tribe." Nanashi said a twinge of pain entered her face as she menchened her tribe. She gave him a small smile, Bankotsu thought he would melt into the rock he was sitting on she was so beautiful, he smiled back.

"Really, snow leopard demon?" Bankotsu said intrest in his voice "You powerful Nanashi?"

"Well I can do some things…" she shrugged her slender sholders.

"Like what?" Bankotsu was always intrested in power, he had begun she could help him with his...problem.

"Like" Nanashi paused and thought for a moment "I can control water, that includes ice, snow, mist, and what ever for it can take and I can temperaraly distoy someones mind" she spoke in confidence and she looked to see if Bankotsu was going to leave. He was staring intently in great intrest he opened his mouth "Can you show me what you mean?" after the words came out of his mouth Nanashi flicked her hand and Bankotsu had a face full of snow. "That's not what I ment!" he said standing up annoyed at her atempt a humor, neither of them were laughing "I ment the distroying ones mind thing" Nanashi didn't move for a moment but she stood up to face him "No" her voice was flat without emotion.

Bankotsu was taken aback at her suden change in mood "Fine" he surendered thowing his arms into the air and sitting back down "So..." he started changeing the subject, Nanashi's ears perked as she turned to face him "Who is this Hiten you keep calling me" he continued, Bankotsu watched in amusment as her face changed from irritated to slightly pained. Nanashi turned from him and looked up to the falling snow.

"He was my lover" She said her voice coated in a sad calmness "He died two years ago...well he was murdered actually" At these last words her voice changed from sadness to anger, she crossed her arms. Bankotsu cocked his head "Do you know who?" he asked. Nanashi nodded and turned around to Bankotsu, he was stuned by the sight of her eyes burning with radge and tears. "He was killed by a selfish half-demon" she spat "And his little annoying bitch"

At this Bankotsu stood up "Tell me, was this half-demon...what was his name" Bankotsu's eyebrow was raised in sick wonder, if she was talking about who he thinking about... Nanashi's teeth were locked together and she hissed out "InuYasha" Bankotsu leaned back a sneer spreding across his face, this confused Nanashi and she glared at him not knowing what eles to do.

"Well, Nanashi" Bankotsu said his sneer cirling on his face while he spoke "I so hapen to know who the little bastard is, in fact he killed my comrads" Nanashis's eyebrow raised, he had caught her intrest "So, it's your lucky day, I myself am trying to find InuYasha and distroy him and his friends, whould you like to join me?" Nanashi had her out crule smile on her face by now "Revenge for Hiten" she said "I like that idea, yes I will join you"


	3. Oops! didn't see anything

Chapter 3

That night Nanashi slept in the same place as Bankotsu, but she chose to sleep in a tree while Bankotsu slept on the ground. Nanashi woke up early and stared down at Bankotsu, 'He is the only man outside the tribe who has been kind to me since Hiten died.' Nanashi thought to herself, 'and he shares my hated of the half-demon scum InuYasha' Nanashi jumped from the tree without disturbing Bankotsu, she was quite light on her feet. She sighed and looked around, today they would have to start on a information hunt for where InuYasha and his group was.

Bankotsu was shivering in the snow he slept in, Nanashi noticed that the fire had gone out in the night. She quickly started the fire up again feeling the sudden heat coarse though her body giving her goosebumps. The sudden heat also woke Bankotsu from his slumber, he blinked and stared at Nanashi with half open eyes. Nanashi herself, was tired...and hungry. "You hungry?" She asked in a tired voice. Bankotsu nodded and blinked slowly as he started to get up, she stopped him, "You're to tired I'll go...sit" Nanashi said and turned away.

Bankotsu was to tired to argue, he was never a morning person. While he waited for Nanashi's return with food Bankotsu poked at the fire and thought. The smell of the charred wood that danced in his nose reminded of his old comrades, his friends. The times the spent as mercenaries, he sighed and stared at the sunrise. Jakotsu always used to wake him up at this time he recalled, right as the sun was rising, Bankotsu missed him. He started to think about how he had escaped from Naraku and InuYasha at Mt. Hakurei, almost dead and beaten, but he had escaped with his life and became stronger for his revenge.

He herd a noise and looked up just as Nanashi was coming into the campsite with four rabbits. Bankotsu's stomach growled extremely loud

"GAH! Nanashi I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" Bankotsu said waving his hand for some reason. Nanashi ducked into the water and said the oddest thing.

"Throw me my clothes and come join me the waters great!" Nanashi said.

"WHAT?" Bankotsu said in alarm.

"I'm kidding just give me my clothes!"

"Ur… Okay" Bankotsu said throwing the clothes to Nanashi, then getting up and walking away. 'Wow I haven't seen _anything_like that for ages' He smiled slyly 'this has been a good day' He started to drool being dead was okay but you rarely see things like that unless your lucky. Bankotsu sat down on a rock wiping away the spit that had dripped to his chin, then waited for Nanashi's return…if she did return.

Nanashi did return though she sat down across from Bankotsu, her hair was wet and clinging to her face. Nanashi didn't look and Bankotsu at all she looked _through _him in a lost daze. She was thinking about Hiten again and how he died by the hands of that InuYasha. Bankotsu stared at her; he wondered what she was thinking about and most importantly…who was this Hiten guy? 'I have to ask' Bankotsu thought as he got up to sit by her, Nanashi did not move or flinch.

"Uh…hay um I am sorry about what happened" He said with a light smile, when Nanashi didn't respond Bankotsu frowned. "Hay Nanashi, who is this Hiten guy?" Nanashi looked up at this question in sorrow.

"Hiten was my lover, and best friend…we grew up together him me and his brother" Nanashi sighed and looked to the sky "We never let his brother know we were in love…but one day his brother brought home a strange girl…Kagome I think it was" Bankotsu raised an eye brow at this he knew all to well of this priestess, and her half-breed companion.

"Her _lover _apparently had some jewel shards, so of coerce Hiten went after and then…" Nanashi's eye welded with tears "InuYasha that son of a bitch…killed him and his brother"

Nanashi started to cry at the memory and then a new feeling inched it's way inside her; she didn't know what it was…it was new but it burned. 'Is this...Is this hatred?' Nanashi thought to her self.

* * *

Yes this is short but hay...I don't care...R


End file.
